bloodbrothers2fandomcom-20200216-history
ITCM 20 - AioriRei
Inside the Competitor's Mind 20 - AioriRei Part of the series of mountains of Northern Mindoro, Mt. Malasimbo towers over Puerto Galera beach in the Philippines. The temple at the peak of Mt. Malasimbo was Aiori’s choice of venue for the interview. I checked out the annual Malasimbo Music & Arts Festival in Puerto Galera which celebrates the start of summer in the Philippines before making arrangements to climb the mountain the next morning. It is a mystical gathering of art and nature lovers reveling over good music. Magic emerges over the two straight weekends of the event. But I had to make the climb the next morning so I had to forgo some of the musical entertainments. It was a long climb and I would have to overnight up at the temple. But the breathtaking view when I arrived at the peak made it all worthwhile. I looked for the temple where I was to meet Aiori, and when I got there, he was relaxing at a table, pipe in hand. He rose when he saw me, and stretched his hand out for mine. “Hi, I’m Aiori,” a warm, brilliant smile wreathed his face as he shook my hand. “Let’s talk here, while we enjoy the view.” I returned his smile, then indicated his pipe. “You haven’t lit it. Go ahead, I don’t mind.” He laughed, “I don’t smoke it. I just like holding it, makes me look contemplative.” Chuckling, I reached for a bottle of water from a cooler of refreshments close to the table. Settling back, I waved for him to begin. “So, I’m single and 31. I’m into games, music, anime, toy collecting, martial arts, cooking, astronomy and mysteries of the unknown.” Then with a cheeky grin, he said, “ I’ve been gaming since birth. I had an atari, and mostly played rpg and adventure type games, on both console and PC. I love games from Square Enix, Atlus, bioware and black isle studios, particularly the Baldur’s Gate series and Star Wars: Knights of the Republic. But I’ll play any game as long as I like the story.” His eyes were bright with fun and excitement as he talked about the games. “I played bb2 because I’d played bb1 and Blood Battalion. I guess I’m just drawn to the game by the art and the premise of being a vampire in BB1, and played the 2 sequels for the continuation of the story continuation. But what I like in BB2 is the depth of strategy involved. Because of that depth of strategy, you can win in many different ways. I’m content with gameplay so as of now, there’s not anything I don’t like about bb2.” “My forum name and ign are same, it’s AioriRei. My initials are AR and I thought up a cool Japanese name to fit the initials.” He chuckled, pleased with his creativity. “I’m in WDG, I played during Beta and that was the only guild available at the time so I decided to join it. I’m very happy with my decision.” “Debates are okay, but when the debates turn into personal attacks, it’s not good for the community,” he shrugged. “In my opinion, it’s just wasted energy. Though sometimes the debates make me laugh with the ridiculousness of it, I really just go to the forums to look for threads that are supposed to be fun.” “I’m f2p all the way. I’ve spent $0 in the game and personally have no problems with p2p players. To each his own, is how I think of this. Though I’m proud to say that my f2p squads can hold their own.” The pride on his face made me smile. Continuing, he said, “Forum mods are doing a great job, keeping order to a somewhat chaotic forum.” Then he brightened, “Please keep doing the fun articles, Darynn! They make the forum more enjoyable.” Moving on to the events, he said thoughtfully, “For the weekly and daily events, if i can beat insane levels and the reward commander is one I want, I’ll usually go for rankings to get the 4/5* 0 asc. As for the gauntlet, i just finish all the stages and get at least one 4/5* commander then go on to farm souls.” “I’ve been saving sigils for a full cycle of pacts and waiting for the one pact that I feel would be worth spending it on.” He grinned, “There hasn’t been one yet.” I laughed, drawn in by his complete enjoyment of the games he played, and of life, really. “Come! I’ll show you around the temple and its grounds. And you’ll be able to see more of the view.” Groaning good naturedly, I dragged myself out of the chair and went with him. Category:Mizy Category:ITCM